Slayers! NOT!
by Puddin Hime
Summary: The group is off on another adventure! Will they ever find what they are looking for?
1. Rezo?! Wait.. isn't he dead?

Authors note: HIHI! I wanna write a REALLY funny slayers fanfic, but at do that, it is gonna have at be VERY OOC! So if ya like Slayers that sticks mainly to the original plot, GO AWAY! If ya like mindless humor and stuff, ya might wanna stick around!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Slayers! NOT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Filia: ((walking through the inn, singing to her self, and clutching her Valgaav egg.)) "FEELING! Feeling bitter, twisted all along!"  
  
Xelloss: ((cringes)) What is that noise! It sounds like a creature dying!  
  
Filia: ((huffs)) What do you know, you GARBAGE! Like "But but but" is SO wonderful!  
  
Xelloss: ((sticks out his tongue)) BLAH!  
  
Filia: ((twitchs)) AHHHH!!!  
  
Lina: ((sitting at the table, throws a bone @ them)) DO YOU TWO EVER STOP?!   
  
Filia&Xelloss: ((in unison and surround sound!)) NEVER! ((they both look at each other, then turn away angrily))  
  
Lina: ((snickers, and shovels the rest of her food in her mouth, then takes some of gourrys))  
  
Gourry: HEY! ((sniffles)) that was mine…  
  
Inn keeper: ((ITS ME! =D!)) So, Do you guys have everything you need.. ((smiles @ Xelloss))  
  
Xelloss: ((winks))  
  
Lina: ((rolls eyes)) YEAHYEAH! We're fine! You can leave us alone now!  
  
Inn keeper: ((HARUMPH! =P)) Ok, call if you need anything! ((walks out, smacking Xelloss on the bum))  
((Grins, and leaves))  
  
Xelloss: ((^^;; blushes)) She was kinda cute..  
  
((Me: YAYS!!! =D!))  
  
Amelia: RIGHT! I mean.. what were we talking about?  
  
Lina: ((falls over)) Where Zel?  
  
Amelia: Mr. Zelgadis went to some abandoned temple or something… I'm not sure what he was looking for..  
  
Lina: Ummm… maybe a cure?  
  
Amelia: ((thinx)).. OH YEAH!  
  
Lina: ^^;; OIOI!   
  
((suddenly everyone hears strange noises from the bed room))  
  
Amelia: ((screams, and hides behind Lina)) What is that?!  
  
Lina: ((U.U)) Its just Martina and Zangulus.. ((gags))  
  
((muffled voice. Martina: OH BABY!))  
  
((every one cringes))  
  
Filia: *looks around, noticing her egg is gone)) AHHH!!! WHERE'S MY EGG?!  
  
((everyone turns to look at Gourry, as he is about to eat it))  
  
Filia: ((flys across the room, snatchs her egg, and thwaps Gourry w/ her mace)) Don't you even think about it!  
  
Xelloss: ((snickers)) YUM! Valgaav egg!  
  
Filia: ((eyes glow read))   
  
Lina: Don't you two start again! We don't want to blow up THIS inn too!  
  
((Me: YEAH!))  
  
Amelia: ((sings)) "Life is Wonderful!"  
  
Xelloss: ((twitchs)) I should be going now… ((disappears))  
  
((Me: NUUU!!! T.T))  
  
Filia: Oh thank goodness!  
  
((suddenly Rezo flies through the door))  
  
Rezo: I need your guys help!  
  
Gourry: ((stands up)) All right! Does it involve sword fights?!  
  
((in the back ground. Zangulus: I.. challenge.. YOU! Martina: Not right now!))  
  
Rezo: Actually.. I have a mission for you guys.  
  
Lina: ((raises eye brow)) How much does it pay?  
  
Rezo: Anything! Just say you will do it!   
  
Lina: (($_$)) You got it! So, what do ya need?!  
  
Rezo: I need, SUPER HAIR SPRAY! Its been so humid lately, and my old hair spray just won't do! I need something that will help my hair keep its gravity defying look!  
  
((Me: XD!! LMAO!!))  
  
Lina: You've got to be kidding!  
  
Rezo: ((shakes his head solemnly)) I am serious, my old hair spray just won't do! You will have to go into the dark forests, and get the magic hair spray! It is guarded by big scary monsters! It will be very dangerous!  
  
Lina: ((face fault)) All this for hair spray? For STINKIN' hair spray!?  
  
Rezo: ((looked shocked)) Do you have something against hair spray?!  
  
Lina: ((laughs nervously)) Nono! We'll do it! ((looks @ everyone)) Right?  
  
((everyone nodded))  
((Me: Aww! Are they leaving already! Wah!))  
((more strange noises from the bed room))  
  
Lina: ((^^;;)) I say we leave Martina and Zangulus though.. NOW! Lets go and find Zelgadis! Then we can find the ((sigh)) hair spray..  
  
Amelia&Gourry: RIGHT!  
  
((they wave good bye to Rezo, and head out on their new adventure!))  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YAYS! Since I finished "Slayers Nifty!" today, I'm starting a new, really dumb saga! Hope ya.. Don't flame me .;! R&R! Thanx!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Stupid! The so called haunted forest?

Authors note: Like oh my god! I am like totally writing a part two! *points* I don't care if no one read my story, or reviewed it! I'm still gonna write more! BWAHAHA! Even if no one likes this, its gonna get written!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Slayers! NOT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Amelia: ((sings happily)) Life is wonderful! And living is great!  
  
Lina: Put a lid on it for a while, ok Amelia?  
  
Amelia: ((nods)) RIGHT!  
  
Filia: ((marchs off ahead)) Where exactly is Mr. Zelgadis?  
  
Lina: ((shrugs)) We're not sure, that's why we are looking for him.  
  
Gourry: ((grumbles)) I'm hungry…  
  
Filia: Mr. Gourry! Can't you forget about your stomach for five minutes?!  
  
Gourry: ((stops to think)) Hmm…. Nope!  
  
((Everyone falls over))  
  
Amelia: ((looks off ahead)) I see him! Mr. Zelgadis! ((runs off))  
  
Lina: WAIT AMELIA!  
  
Amelia: ((runs off happily)) MR. ZELGADIS!!!! ((runs into a statue)) @_@ owww… ((falls over))  
  
Filia: ((blinks)) Why did she think that was Mr. Zelgadis?  
  
Lina: I have no idea..  
  
((suddenly they hear laughing behind them, and spin around))  
  
Zelgadis: ((laughs)) I see you guys haven't changed  
  
Lina: Yeah well, its been ten minutes Zel.  
  
Zelgadis: ((turns red)) Oh.. Right  
  
Lina: ANYWAYS, we have a new mission.  
  
Zelgadis: Oh?  
  
Amelia: ((rubs her sore head)) Yeah, from Rezo..  
  
Zelgadis: ((shock)) WHAT!? REZO?! WHY?!  
  
Gourry: We wants hair spray.   
  
Zelgadis: ((looks confused)) Lina.. What the hell is Gourry talking about?  
  
Lina: ((sweat drop)) Eh heh… actually..  
  
Filia: What Miss. Lina is trying to say, is we have to find this special hair spray for Mr. Rezo, because he is having trouble with the one he is using now.   
  
Zelgadis: You must be joking!  
  
Xelloss: ((appears suddenly)) What the selfish dragon speaks is the truth!  
  
Filia: ((eyes flair)) NAMAGOMI!!!!  
  
Lina: Well, it doesn't matter.. All that matters is how much money he is gonna pay us!  
  
Zelgadis: Greedy, as usual..  
  
Amelia: ((poses)) In the name of justice, we will find Mr. Rezo his hair spray!  
  
Lina: Right! That's the spirit! Now lets go! ((marchs off))  
  
Filia: ((runs after her)) Miss. Lina! Wait for me!  
  
((they all march forever, *yawns* its kinda boring right now..))  
  
Lina: This is taking forever! ((notices a dark forest ahead))  
  
Amelia: ((shivers)) It looks spooky….  
  
Xelloss: ((pulls out a book)) This is the famous Dradora forest! It is said to be ((dramatic pause)) haunted..  
  
Amelia: ((pales)) Haunted…..?  
  
Zelgadis: Don't be ridiculous.  
  
Gourry: ((looks into the forest)) Haunted? I forgot what haunted means..  
  
Lina: ((fwaps him)) IT MEANS GHOSTS LIVE HERE! ((flips her hair)) Of course I don't believe it though.  
  
Xelloss: ((raises an eye brow)) We'll just have to see now won't we?  
  
Filia: ((glares)) Quit trying to scare us Namagomi!   
  
Xelloss: ((reads more)) Oh dear.. It says everyone who has gone in to the forest ((face turns dark, as he smiles evilly)) has never come out…  
  
Amelia: AHHHHHHH! ((waves her hands wildly, and runs around, knocking people over)) SCARY!!!!  
  
Filia: AHH!! ((runs to avoid Amelia)) Look what you did now Namagomi!   
  
Xelloss: ((twitchs)) Well, I suppose I'll leave now then ((disappears))  
  
Lina: WHAT?! COME BACK HERE XELLOSS!!! ((turns to filia)) He was the only one who KNEW anything!  
  
Filia: Well, we don't need the help of some mazoku!  
  
Lina: Well, I don't care what you guys do, but I'm going in! ((heads into the forest))  
  
Zelgadis: ((nods, and follows her))  
  
Gourry&Amelia: AHH! WAIT! ((runs after them))  
  
Filia: ((looks into the forest)) Well.. There's nothing to be afraid of.. That mazoku was probably lying any ways.. ((clutches valgaav the egg, and goes in after them))  
  
((mean while..))  
  
Inn keeper/me: ((pounds on the door)) Your time is up in this room!! Time to clear out!  
  
Martina: ((looks up)) Huh? ((comes out of here room and looks around)) BLAST THEM! THEY LEFT ME AGAIN!  
  
Zangulus: ((yawns, and follows martina out of the room)) What is it?  
  
Martina: That stupid Lina left us AGAIN! ((holds her zolmagustar idol thing in her hand tightly)) I curse you Lina!  
  
Zangulus: ((holds up his sword to examine it)) don't worry about them..  
  
Martina: ((grabs zangulus by the hand)) WE HAVE TO CATCH UP! ((dashes out the door, dragging zangulus behind her))  
  
Inn keeper/me: ((snickers)) I hope Xelloss comes back soon =D!  
  
((back in the *dramatic pause* haunted forest..))  
  
Amelia: ((looks around)) This place is really creepy..  
  
Lina: Yeah, but I wouldn't go so far to say its haunted!  
  
Zelgadis: He was lying, typically  
  
Filia: ((mutters)) Namagomi..  
  
Amelia: ((looks around)) Where is Gourry?  
  
Lina: ((stops, and looks around)) Hey..? Where did Gourry go?  
  
Zelgadis: He's so stupid, he probably got lost.   
  
Lina: Oh great, what a jelly fish brain..((sighs))  
  
Filia: We ARE going to look for him right?  
  
Lina: Yeah… I would feel bad eventually if we just left him..  
  
Zelgadis: I wouldn't  
  
Amelia: ((shock)) Mr. Zelgadis!  
  
Zelgadis: Well..-  
  
((a loud yet annoying yell interrupts what ever zel was gonna say))  
  
Voice: LINA!!!  
  
Lina: Huh? GOURRY?!  
  
Gourry/voice: LINA!!  
  
Lina: WE HEAR YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Gourry: LINA!  
  
Lina: ((face fault)) Gourry?  
  
Gourry: LINA!  
  
Lina: Ok, you can stop now..  
  
Gourry: LINA!  
  
Lina: IF YOU SAY MY NAME ONE MORE TIME, YOU'RE GONNA PRAY I DON'T FIND YOU!!!  
  
Gourry:…  
  
Lina: Much better.  
  
Gourry: AMELIA!   
  
((everyone falls over))  
  
Filia: ((points)) I think his voice is coming from that direction!  
  
((everyone runs in that direction))  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Are you still awake? *yawns* please R&R!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Lina?! The stupid card game!

Authors note: I like chapter two much better then one! O.o;; thought I would share that w/ you…. But this chapter is good too! Chapter one ish just… stinky…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Slayers! NOT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Martina: ((pants and glares at the air)) Blast you Lina, BLAST YOU!  
  
Zangulus: ((watchs martina)) why are we following them?  
  
Martina: ((stands up and clenches fist)) I haven't gotten my revenge on Lina yet for destroying Xeona!  
  
Zangulus: ((¬¬ oioi)) What do you have in mind?  
  
Martina: ((^^;;; eh heh…)) I'm not really sure yet….. ((poses)) That's why we have to follow her! NOW COME ON!   
((grabs zangulus, and dashes off again))  
  
Zangulus: ((X_____x)) I hate this!  
  
((back to the *another dramatic pause* haunted forest))  
  
Filia: ((running, and pointing in some direction)) I think I heard Mr. Gourry's voice from this direction!  
  
Lina: ((also running in that same direction)) He's so dumb! I'm going to get him a leash!  
  
Amelia ((surprise! running in that direction too!)) O_O;;;; Miss. Lina?!  
  
Lina: ((still running, but turns to glare at Amelia)) Shut up Amelia…  
  
Zelgadis: ((running in a different direction! No.. I lied .;; running the same direction)) Mutter.. muttering..  
  
Filia: ((points some more)) I SEE HIM!!!  
  
Lina: ((runs faster)) GOURRY!  
  
Gourry: ((not noticing them yelling at him)) LINA! ((points towards some one they could not yet see))  
  
Lina: ((looking confused, runs closer to see who gourry is pointing at)) Huh? Xelloss?!  
  
Filia: ((stops dead in her tracks, and points at xelloss)) YOU KIDNAPPED MR. GOURRY?! COCKROACH!  
  
Xelloss: ((looks up and grins)) Oh dear! Why would I kidnap Gourry? We were just playing a exciting game of "Lina".  
  
Lina: ((more confused looks)) Lina…?  
  
Xelloss: ((nods)) Its a lot like "Old Maid", but we call it "Lina".  
  
Lina: ((face fault)) What?  
  
Gourry: Who ever has the "Lina Card" loses! No one wants the Lina card!  
  
Lina: ((twitchs angrily)) And why not..?!  
  
Gourry: ((not noticing lina's anger)) Because Lina is the evil hag!   
  
Lina: ((looks at the ground, and whispers)) darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows… buried in the flow of time…  
  
Zelgadis: ((looks scared)) Lina! Don't do it!  
  
Lina: ((looks up angrily)) In thy great name I pledge my self to darkness! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!  
  
Amelia: ((screams)) RUN FOR COVER!!!  
  
((every one scatters))  
  
Lina: DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!  
  
((dark forest explodes))  
  
((everyone ish all nice and crispy, as they look at lina))  
  
Gourry: Oww… ((coughs smoke, and falls over))  
  
Xelloss: ((appears, completely unharmed)) Well, its not such a dark forest any more!  
  
Filia: ((all crispy and crunchy)) X_____x …namogami….   
  
Lina: ((smiles happily)) I feel much better now!  
  
Annoying voice: HA! I found you!  
  
Lina: ((twitchs)) Or at least I did…  
  
Voice/ Martina: ((cackles)) You can't leave me behind Lina! I'm going to get my revenge on you!  
  
Lina: Yeah.. Sure.. Any ways.. I'm hungry!   
  
Gourry: ((sits up)) Food?  
  
Xelloss: ((pulls out his big book O' stuff)) Well.. There seems to be a town not to far from here!  
  
Lina: ALL RIGHT! Lets go!  
  
((they all head off for food, and a new adventure))  
  
((fwaps cliché ending line))  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Myyaaaaa……. that's all! Please R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 2 Linas?! What the hell part 1!

Authors note: YAY! I'm finally writing a new chapters! I had three new ones already in mind, but I'm damn lazy! This the first part to muh based on a slayers OVA story.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Slayers! NOT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lina: ((grumbles)) Exactly HOW far was that town, Xelloss?!  
  
Amelia: ((nods)) we have been walking FOREVER! Are we almost there Xelloss san?  
  
Martina: ((dragging her feet)) I'm so tired… Carry me Zangulus!  
  
Zanglus: Not a chance!  
  
Xelloss: ((pulls out his big book)) Only a few more hours!   
  
Lina: ((stops)) HOURS?! You said not very far!!!  
  
Filia: ((points)) NAM-  
  
Lina: DON'T SAY IT!  
  
Filia: ((grumbles))  
  
Gourry: ((all skin and bones)) I'm going to die of hunger..  
  
Lina: ((looks around, and notices a lake)) Well, we can always try to go fishing!  
  
Martina: ((perks up)) I bet I can catch more fish then you, Lina!  
  
Lina: HA! Don't count on it!  
  
Zangulus: HEY! How about a sword fight?!  
  
Gourry: ((groans)) I'm too hungry to fight..  
  
((martina and lina are already at the lake, still arguing who will catch the most fish))  
  
Amelia: ((climbs up a tree, and notices something just over the hill)) HEY! It's the town!  
  
Lina: WHAT?! ((turns to Xelloss))  
  
Xelloss: Eh heh.. ((laughs nervously)) Lets go then! ((runs off))  
  
((everyone runs after him))  
  
Zelgadis: ((grumbles, and walks after them)) I haven't even got to talk yet….  
  
Lina: I see a restaurant! LETS GO!  
  
Amelia: RIGHT!   
  
Filia: Can I say it yet?  
  
Lina: ((sigh)) I guess…  
  
Filia: ((points at Xelloss)) NAMOGAMI!  
  
Xelloss: ((sweat drop)) what was that for?  
  
Filia: Because you are, of course.   
  
Lina: What ever.. ((runs off to the restaurant))   
  
((everyone follows her))  
  
((we all know whats going to happen now.. Lets just skip the eating and fighting, k?))  
  
Lina: ((pats her tummy)) I feel much better!  
  
Zangulus: Can we have that sword fight now?  
  
Gourry: ((thinks)) I'm not done yet!  
  
Martina: ((looks up)) eh?  
  
Lina: RIGHT! We need to find dessert!  
  
((everyone face faults all over the floor))  
  
((lina and gourry run off to find dessert))  
  
Amelia: ((looks at Zelgadis)) What are you going to do Zelgadis san?  
  
Zelgadis: Check the temples, of course.   
  
Martina: ((drags zangulus out of the restaurant)) Lets go get me a new dress! Yay!  
  
Zangulus: X_X nuuu….. ((drug off))  
  
Filia: Amelia San! Lets go cloths shopping too! Doesn't that sound like fun?  
  
Amelia: Yeah! It does! ((smiles happily))  
  
Xelloss: Isn't it hard to find dresses with your tail?  
  
Filia: That is none of your business! ((picks up valgaav the egg, and walks off with Amelia))  
  
Xelloss: ((looks at zelgadis)) looks like its just us!  
  
Zelgadis: Correction, just you. I'm leaving. ((walks off))  
  
Xelloss: Ok… I guess I will just go around town, and try to make things more interesting.. ((smiles, then notices a girl with red hair buying flower)) Lina..? ((walks over to her)) Where did Gourry go?  
  
Lina/Girl: ((looks up with large sparkly eyes)) Hello! How did you know my name? Who is Gourry? Is He your friend? How nice!   
  
Xelloss: ((looks confused)) What do you mean Lina? I thought you two went to find dessert?  
  
Lina: I was actually buying flowers, but dessert sounds nice! What is your name sir?  
  
Xelloss: ((gawks)) I'm Xelloss.. Remember?  
  
Lina: Hello Xelloss san! Remember you? Have we met before?  
  
Xelloss: Lina! What has happened to you?!  
  
Voice behind Xelloss: What do you mean? I'm fine!  
  
Xelloss: ((Spins to face Lina.. Err. Another Lina?)) But.. Umm.. Eerr..   
  
Lina: Whats wrong with you Xelloss? ((looks over, and sees the OTHER lina)) AHHHHH! YOU?!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
=D I will put out the next part soon! R&R!  



	5. 2 Linas?! What the hell part 2!

Authors note: WOO! I'm writing part 2 to the OVA slayers inspired story! Just be glad mirror Nagha isn't around!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Slayers! NOT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lina: ((big shiney eyes)) Lina san! I haven't seen you in forever! ((runs up, and hugs her))  
  
Lina: AHHHH! ((tries to pull away)) Get off of ME!  
  
Gourry: I'm getting confused….   
  
Lina: That's no surprise.  
  
Lina: That's not nice Lina san!  
  
Me: okok, How about we call the "other" Lina, Lina 2?  
  
Lina: NO! She does not desearve to share my name! She is stupid, she should have a name that fits her! Like maybe.. Martina!  
  
Martina: ((appears out of no where, and pounces lina)) HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME?!   
  
Me: u.u;; So Lina 2 it is! ((disappears))  
  
Xelloss: =D I like her! Shes nifty!  
  
Lina: FIRE BALL! ((at martina))  
  
Martina: ((coughs smoke, and falls over)) @___@ oi…  
  
((a large explosion is heard from a near by temple))  
  
Lina: ^^;; Sounds like Zel's having fun.   
  
Lina 2: ((gasp)) Some on is destroying a temple! I must stop them! ((runs off))  
  
Xelloss: ((cringes)) Yuck.. Too cheerful..  
  
Lina: Good riddance! I hope Zel blows her up!  
  
Gourry: Lina, you don't mean that!  
  
Lina: Uh yeah, I do!  
  
Xelloss: Well, she DOES look just like you, he'll probably think its just you.  
  
Lina: ((slaps her hand to her forehead)) He's gonna think I've lost it! I gotta go after her! ((dashes off))  
  
Gourry: LINA! WAIT! ((chases her))  
  
Xelloss: ((grins, and disappears))  
  
Martina: @________@ Itai..  
  
((meanwhile……))  
  
Filia: This dress would look lovely on you Amelia san!  
  
Amelia: You really think so? ((holds it up to her))  
  
Filia: =D definitely! ((hears the large blast)) o.o;; oh dear!  
  
Amelia: ((drops the dress)) Oh! That must be Zelgadis san! We better stop him, before he goes overboard! ((runs off))  
  
Filia: Wait Amelia san! ((chases her))  
  
((yet meanwhile else where…))  
  
Zelgadis: ((blasts another wall)) It doesn't look like there any thing of use is here. Oh well.. ((blasts something else))  
  
((suddenly a voice come from behind him))  
  
Voice: Stop right there! It's time to stop your senseless destruction!   
  
Zelgadis: Huh? ((turns around)) Lina……?  
  
Lina 2: That is right! Now stop this horrible destruction!   
  
Zelgadis: ((face faults)) Are you Serious?  
  
Lina 2: ((blinks)) Of course I am.. Why do you ask?  
  
Lina: ((runs up to them)) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!  
  
Zelgadis: ((looks from lina to lina)) What the hell…?  
  
Xelloss: ((appears)) I don't understand it myself, care to enlighten us, Lina?  
  
Lina: Eh.. Not really.  
  
((now is when Amelia and Filia show up))  
  
Amelia: Now Zelgadis san! I understand you are looking for your cure but- ((notices two Linas)) Wha…?  
  
Filia: Oh dear! There is two Lina's?!  
  
Amelia: AHHH! TWO LINA'S?! This is Horrible!  
  
Lina: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!  
  
Amelia: ((nervous laughing)) eh heh.. Nothing Lina san..   
  
Zelgadis: Will some one tell me what is going on?!  
  
Lina 2: I will tell you, if you promise not to destroy any thing else, because that would be wrong!  
  
Amelia: She's right! I like this Lina! ((looks at angry lina)) But of course I like you best, Lina san!  
  
Zelgadis: Very well, just explain.  
  
Lina 2: OK! There was this guy who took a magic mirror! Who ever was reflected in the mirror, it would make a copy, of them, but the copy acted the exact opposite!   
  
Lina: ((remembers Nagha copy covering her self with her cape, and being embarrassed of her skimpy outfit)) ((snickers))  
  
Filia: OH! I see then! You are Lina san's exact opposite! You are very nice and kind!  
  
Lina: HEY! I hate this, I'm leaving!   
  
Martina: ((appears out of no where again, and pounces lina.. Again)) HOW DARE YOU FIRE BALL ME?!  
  
Lina: ACK!  
  
Lina 2: AHH! Don't do that to Lina san! That's not nice!   
  
Martina: ((looks up)) Eh.. Two? ((turns blue, and lets go of lina)) No…noo.. NOOOO!!!! ((grabs zangulus, and dashes off))  
  
Lina: ((cackles)) Well, at least she's gone!  
  
Lina 2: ((smiles happily)) It was nice seeing you again Lina san, but I must be going. I have to meet Nagha for a "Save the Dragons" rally. Bye! ((runs off))  
  
Amelia: She was nice.. Wait.. Nagha?  
  
Zelgadis: That was stupid.   
  
Gourry: ((wakes up)) Now what, Lina?  
  
Lina: ((shrugs)) I guess we should keep on going.  
  
Xelloss: ((pulls out his book)) The next town we will pass through, is a rather large town! This should be fun!  
  
Lina: OK! Lets go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was.. Yeah… Zel's right… .;; it was pretty dumb! Please R&R!  



	6. Dreaming! Hoka hoka gohan?

Authors note: Long time no see, ne? This idea came from a DiGi Charat episode. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Slayers! NOT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
((They decided to stay the night at an inn, nyo! All the girls in one room, boys in another))  
  
Zelgadis: I'm not sharing a room with Xelloss!   
  
Xelloss: Well, I'll be glad to stay with the girls! *grins*  
  
Filia: *holds up mace* OH NO YOU WON'T!  
  
Lina: *sighs* Xelloss, you know you won't stay in the room anyways, stop starting fights.   
  
Xelloss: Oh, of course Lina chan! I have to be going any ways. *poof, gone*  
  
Filia: …GOOD.  
  
Lina: Ok, I'm going to bed.   
  
((Everyone nods, and goes off to their respective rooms))  
  
((NOW FOR FUN! YAY, NYO!))  
  
Lina: *rolls over, and mumbles in her sleep*   
((Lets take a look at her dream, ok?))  
Lina in her dream: *sits on the beach* Summer, so nice and warm. Picnics… Hot and steamy rice…  
Lina: *wakes up and looks around* ehhh… *goes back to sleep*  
Lina in her dream: *looking at stars at night* So nice and peaceful. I can see the rabbit in the moon… Hot and steamy rice.   
Lina: *sits up straight in bed* BAH! *lies back down* I can hear Amelia snoring. I can hear cats fighting outside. I can hear… Gourry farting. *looks towards their room* Poor Zel… *falls back asleep*  
Lina in her dream: Hot and steamy rice…  
Lina: *sits up straight* OK! I'M HUNGRY! *gets up, puts some cloths on, and heads out to find some food*  
  
Filia: *mumbles and rolls over in her sleep* Hot and steamy rice…  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*snickers* If you get that story, you are as lame as ME! YAY! Please R&R! 


End file.
